The Other Side Of The Door
by Lorii-x
Summary: My first fic. Pointless really, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Brendan's POV.**

"Why are you being like this?" I hear Steven shout as I slam the office door in his face.

He's doing it again, going on and on. That boy will never learn.

"Just drop it Steven, will ye?" I answer.

"No! You can't keep pushing me away like this Brendan. You've been funny with me all day, what have I done?"

He's right. I have been funny with him all day. In fact, I've been funny with him all week. I've tried my hardest to push him further away from me; physically and emotionally.

"Steven, I said drop it!"

I can feel myself burning up; like a volcano ready to erupt. He's really pushing his luck now. If he doesn't change the subject, I may end up doing something I regret.  
>I don't want to be like this, I'll admit that. This is just my way of dealing with things.<br>I push away the people that mean the most to me, whether I believe they will hurt me or not; just to be on the safe side.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door, Brendan." He says; his voice filled with determination.

He wasn't joking. I hear a muffled noise as he slouches against the office door.

"Fuck sake." I whisper to myself.

He doesn't give up easily.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you're still there…" I groan, as I hear him shuffling outside the door.

"Well I did tell you I'm not leaving." He replies sarcastically. 

…

_Silence._

Thirty minutes passed by agonizingly slowly. I know that because I've been watching the ticking clock on the wall in front of me.  
>I could sit here all night. He'll move before I do.<p>

…

_Silence._

He's been quiet for some time now. Maybe he's decided to give up and go home, I think hopefully.

I lean down to peer through the key-hole. All I can see is the empty club landing littered with glasses that were left by the earlier customers.

I grab my keys from the desk and unlock the door, ready to head home for the night.  
>I feel heavy warmth cover my feet as I go to leave.<p>

"What the hell are ye doing, Steven?" I say, looking down at the boy's face between my legs.

"I told you I wasn't leaving.." He says; his blue eyes looking up at he as he still lays in a heap on the floor.

"Get up." I say, sharply.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what I've done wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong, okay Steven? Just stop overreacting and get yourself home, we'll discuss this tomorrow" I say with a little more anger in my voice.

I move forward, heading towards the stairs as I feel a pair of hands grabbing at me, like a child tugging at their mother's legs for attention.

I can't help but let out a small laugh. He's completely lost his mind.

"Steven.." I chuckle. "Get up off the floor, what has gotten into you?"

"Well not you, that's for sure." He says, confidently.

I scoff at that, as I give him a look that explains my surprise at his choice of words. He gives a cheeky smile. That smile that makes my stomach flip and my cock twitch. I reach out a hand for him to pull himself up with, and he stumbles to his feet.

"Right. Now that's you're not hidden away in the office, would you like to tell me what's going on?" He asks, impatiently.

"Look Steven, I- I can't explain this right now, okay?"

"Explain what?"

"This. Us. How I'm feeling..." I begin to explain.

"You're making me dead confused now, Bren. What does any of that have to do with the way you've been treating me these past few days? You've been acting like I'm not even here!"

_Pfft._

"You're always here, that's the thing! You're around me when I'm at work, you're around me when I'm not, even when I'm at home or in bed, you're still always here - here in my mind and it's driving me insane!"

"Oh thanks" Steven replies, hurt. "Is that what this is all about, the fact that I'm always around? If you don't want me here Brendan, all you have to do is say!  
>Why is it so bad, eh?"<p>

"It's not! And that's what scares me." I say, somehow trying to explain how I feel right now.  
>"You're around me all the time, you're in my head all the time, but it feels right, Steven. It feels right…"<p>

"Then what's the problem? Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Because that's who I am Steven, you know that! I push away the people I care about the most…"

"I just don't get you Brendan, I really don't. One minute you're all over me like a rash, the next you're treating me as if I don't exist. What exactly do you want from me? Cos I sure can't figure it out..."

A deafening silence fills the space between us. His eyes look deep into mine, as though they're searching for something, searching for an answer.  
>I stride forward, taking him roughly by the front of his t-shirt and he winces as his back hits the pillar behind him. I can tell that he's scared, but he covers it well.<p>

"Come on then…" he urges. "Tell me what it is you want from me!"

"This…"  
>I say out of nowhere, crushing my lips against his in desperation. I need him, now.<p>

As I feel the warmth of his soft lips between my own, I let go of any worries about us, just for a moment.  
>I know I'm supposed to be annoyed with him, but when he's right there in front of me, it's hard to feel any other emotion but lust.<br>I don't know what it is about him but he overwhelms me by not even trying to.  
>And as I press into him, holding him at the hips and I slip my tongue in, hearing his gentle moan into my mouth, I realise that losing what I have with this boy would be the biggest mistake I could ever make.<p> 


End file.
